


And You, My Rose

by sqwaaak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: "I could not help but ask the moon, my prince, 'would you not look more beautiful with him by my side?'"(this is so incredibly soft and pure I literally love them so much)





	And You, My Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I
> 
> Need
> 
> Affection>:D

Mingyu was coated in a mental fog, confused and half asleep. He sat up, blinking some of the sleep from his eyes. Were there rocks flying up to his balcony? Was he insane? Were the rocks taking over?

"My prince!" a voice, one he was quite familiar and terribly fond of, called from what he presumed was the ground. "Prince Mingyu!"

He rose from his bed in a flurry, almost tangling himself in the sheets with how he was rushing. He pushed open the remaining door so he could reach the outside. He was greeted with a sight he had missed for so long. "My lord, have you any idea what time of the night it is?" he asked lightly, failing to hide the pure enthusiasm in his voice. "You told me you would not be returning to the castle for another moon."

Seokmin just smiled up at him, a single rose in his hand. He fiddled with the flower, awed by the appearance of his beloved. Of course, if Mingyu knew he was his beloved, Seokmin would surely perish. Yet, still. "I could not bear another day without seeing your face, I had grown terribly lonely missing you, my prince."

"Why have you awoken me before the sun? Surely you could have waited at least until then to bother me with rocks and roses, Lord Lee." his heart fluttered, though, at the words from the older man. Their visits had been dwindled down severely, as Seokmin's father had fallen ill and passed, leaving his eldest son to take over the duties of lordship.

Seokmin laughed at him, quietly.

Mingyu could not make much of his face out in just the pale moonlight, but he could feel the smile. "Ah, as I thought, you look even more beautiful than I remember."

"Beautiful? I am a man, in case you have never checked." he leaned on his elbow, unable to help the smile that stretchef across his face yet again.

Seokmin spoke with a voice of mock offense next. "Your highness, are you implying I would bed someone previous to our wedding night?" he asked. "You think of me nothing more than a scandal waiting to tarnish my family's good name? Perhaps you are correct, perhaps I was mistaken coming to visit you like this. You've wounded my pride, my rose."

"I am your rose?" he had never been more thankful for the cloak of night, he was flushing down to his neck and his hands were wild with adrenaline. "Do explain."

Seokmin cleared his throat. "I think of nothing but you, my prince," he started. "You fill my head from the moment I wake until the moment I am no longer awake. I love roses, as I love you, and you are my love. So beautiful, but not without thorns."

Mingyu was about to protest, but he kept speaking.

"And yet, it is so worth the risk of getting pricked by said thorns, for your beauty cannot be put into words. I could speak for a year and not come close to explaining how deeply I hold affections for you. When we were apart, I would look at the moon, and imagine you were there with me."

Mingyu had no words. He had also imagined such things with the lord. Seokmin was much better at speaking than himself, so he remained silent.

"The moon is beautiful, as yourself. But..." he paused, looking down at the flower in his hand. "I could not help but ask the moon, my prince, 'would you not look more beautiful with him by my side?'"

Before he realized what he was doing, he had jumped over the side of the balcony, promptly landing on his rear.

"My prince!"

He stood without speaking, walking to the lord in front of him. He kissed Seokmin, hoping it got the message across. "Will you accept my proposal of marriage, Lord Lee Seokmin?" he asked when they parted, licking his lips.

"I was supposed to ask you," Seokmin pushed the rose into his hand, smiling up at him.

"Shut up." he kissed him again.

(They were married six months later, and Mingyu cried when he was given an entire garden of roses.)

**Author's Note:**

> Before you tell me I'm stupid and don't know how falls work Mingyu's a little bitch his balcony is like 5ft off the ground
> 
> This was inspired by a msmojo top 10 list, Shakespeare and 2012 I Love You by AKMU in case you were wondering comment and give me love and praise I need it I'll die if you don't love me


End file.
